


Better Together

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Knotting, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged to marry Stiles Stilinski, Derek’s heart belongs to another. Nothing can change that, not even a promise to his mother and alpha before her passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Cora - 15  
> Derek - 40

Cora bumps into Boyd first thing when she gets back, hopes still high that her brother’s plan is going to work, “Hey, where’s Derek?” she asks, because she doesn’t want to go all the way to his den if he isn’t there.

Boyd turns from Erica and motions back behind himself, “Pretty sure he’s still in the War Room.”

“You know, it wouldn’t kill the two of you to get a room,” Cora tells them and rolls her eyes, smiling as she stalks off to the War Room. Pulling the tarp aside, she steps in and crosses her arms, “I’m back. He should be safe.”

Derek looks up from the map and stares at his sister, “And how did the talk with the Argents go?”

“They’re willing to talk,” Cora tells him and shrugs, “I think they’ll negotiate, they seemed more reasonable than usual.”

“Having Kate step down probably helped,” Derek responds, standing up, “So Chris Argent,” he says as he tilts his head, “He seems like a more open leader than his sister?”

“He’s skeptical,” Cora steps further into the room and uncrosses her arms, touching the table and looking at the map, “But he’s not as brash, he seems to listen.”

Derek nods, moving around to her and reaching out to brush her hair back behind her ear, “If we manage to make this work, we’ll be in the center of alliances. For once, we won’t have humans constantly coming at us from each side.”

“We need this,” Cora nods knowingly and shivers when Derek moves her hair, glancing back at him, “I think we can pull it off.”

“Laura would be proud,” Derek says as he stares at her, “Even our own mother couldn’t accomplish this.”

“Mom tried to take on everything herself,” Cora responds and looks back at the table, smiling subtly, “We work better together.”

Derek leans down, cupping the ball of her shoulder and pressing his lips to her neck, “Well, it helps that you’re not constantly against me, like Peter was with her.”

The second Cora feels Derek’s lips on her skin, her knees go wobbly and she touches the table with her other hand to keep herself up, “I don’t agree with you **all** the time.”

“Disagreeing is one thing,” Derek says, his other hand moving to her waist, “The fact that you’re not trying to kill me every chance you get…” he looks her in the eyes, “That’s the difference. We don’t just work better together, we **actually** work together at all.”

Cora turns slowly and sits on the table, looking up at him, “We do,” she says, “For instance, **I** … despite feeling certain ways, snuck your intended out of the kingdom.”

“It was better for all of us,” Derek says, gaze dropping to her thighs and he reaches one hand out, touching her right leg as he moves closer again, situating himself between them, “Stilinski can have his support from us, I don’t need to wed his son to make an alliance with them. They’re barely a threat anymore.”

“They need us more than we need them,” Cora muses and spreads her knees further apart, the velvet of her dress hiking up as she supports herself with her hands pressed back on the table.

Derek swallows tightly and lifts up the dress, his hand running up under, touching her thigh as he leans in and kisses her. His other hand moves to untie the back of the dress, pulling the strings loose.

“The others,” Cora points out breathily, because they’re not exactly in a soundproof room, or a room with doors at all.

Derek growls lowly, listening out before he pulls Cora from the table, moving them quickly across the hall to his den, opening the door and closing it behind them before pushing her against it. He stares into her eyes as he reaches out, locking the door behind her. He leans in, pressing his lips to hers roughly this time.

Cora kisses her brother back just as intensely and her dress, now that the strings are pulled loose, just kind of falls off her shoulders and down her body. She reaches up, clutching the alpha’s scruffy cheeks before dropping her palms to his chest, shoving him back towards the bed.

Derek steps back, taking off his shirt as he licks the taste of her off his lips. He sits on the edge of the bed, his gaze dropping over her body hungrily, eyes flashing red.

“Did you miss me?” Cora asks Derek teasingly as she walks to him, slowly, hiking her leg up and climbing onto his lap.

“I always miss you when I have to be away from you,” Derek says, one arm wrapping around her, the other reaching up to brush his fingers along the curve of her right breast, “I haven’t been alone with you for nearly a week.”

Cora subtly arches against Derek’s touch and gasps, reaching down to grab him through his pants, “Tempted to mate me this time?” she asks, unable to keep the hopeful lilt from her voice.

“I shouldn’t,” Derek responds, voice low as he arches his hips up against her hand, “We should wait, just in case this plan with Stiles doesn’t work.” He turns her then, pushing her down against the bed and climbing over her, “If I take you, and it doesn’t… it could cause complications.”

Cora sighs and reaches up, grabbing handfuls of his hair with both hands and tugging him down roughly, “I’m tired of waiting,” she complains, looking him in the eyes, “Derek,” her voice softens when she says his name.

Derek stares at her, leaning in to kiss her as he wraps his arms around her thin frame, pulling her against him, “You don’t think I’m tired as well?” he asks as he drops his lips to her ear, “I want to, Cora. I want to knot you in front of all of them.”

“Then do it,” Cora practically whines and tries to tempt him, tilting her hips up against his, “It’ll be okay. I’m old enough now, just take me. Knot me and give me pups, Der, please.”

Derek growls as he feels her shift against him and he turns her quickly, hands moving to push his pants down as he presses her legs together and leans down, one hand holding her neck as he arches, sliding his cock between her legs. He leans in, mouth against her ear, “Not yet,” he breathes, and he’s not sure where he gets the strength from to resist her, because he’s half tempted to just take her and knot her there.

Cora gasps and her claws come out, digging into the bed as she looks back at him, “I know you want to,” she tells him, still trying to instigate it, “All you have to do is shove in. I’m already wet for you, you can feel it.”

“Cora,” Derek says lowly, his voice changing as his cock head drags over her folds, pressing up between them until he can feel the wet, warm of her cunt against him and he drops his head weakly, “I know.” His eyes flit closed and his hand moves from her neck to wrap her hair up in his grip, pulling it tight as he thrusts forward.

“Derek,” Cora moans and stares at the ceiling, her head pulled back, neck taut. As much as she loves this, just romping around with him and play mating, she’s getting impatient for the real thing, “I want your knot,” she tells him, still trying to get him to lose control.

Derek feels a tremor run through him at her words and he stills his thrusts, his mind racing, he can’t knot her, knotting would be bad, for now. But he knows that if he took her, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from sliding his knot into her cunt. He looks down at her body, his hand palming her left ass cheek and he spreads it, his thumb curling in to brush over the slick hole as he considers it.

Cora’s mouth drops open when she feels Derek touching her, her nipples hardening from the action and she tries to look back at him, tucking her smile against her shoulder, “What are you doing?”

Derek looks up to her eyes, feeling somewhat guilty for a moment, but he leans over her body and kisses her shoulder blade, “I want to,” he says, voice low, coming from his chest, “But I can’t knot you without causing problems and unrest - especially since it was our mother’s dying wish to marry John’s son.” He narrows his brows, “If he comes back, and I’ve taken you, I’ll have broken that wish. But… maybe there is a different way I could take you, without risking knotting you.”

Cora smiles wider and rolls her bottom lip between her teeth, already down for it, “I wanna hear you say it,” she tells him, wiggling her ass at him, “Tell me what you want, Derek.”

“Cor,” Derek breathes out, his cock jumping slightly between her legs and he looks down her body, back to where her soft, pale skin meets the start of his, “I…” he looks back at her then, narrowing his eyes, “I want to take you in the ass.”

Cora giggles at the look on her brother’s face and then drops her top half to the bed, leaving just her ass in the air, “Go ahead,” she tells him. It’s not something they’ve done before, but when she gets wet for him like this, she tends to lubricate from both holes, so she doubts it’ll cause any harm.

Derek stares at how submissive she is and his eyes nearly close fully, his hand moving over her backside again before he pulls back, cock slick from her already, and he takes her cheeks in both hands, spreading her wide. He stops, staring at how wet she already is, and he presses the tip slightly, barely putting any pressure against the tight skin before he slides in. It’s just as easy as he would’ve imagined her cunt would be, the tight walls gripping his length as he leans down, his whole body shaking as he rolls his hips forward.

Cora half expects it to hurt when Derek shoves in, but he does it so effortlessly, like her body was just prepared for him or something. Moaning, she rocks with him and grabs his hand, pulling it around her and guiding it to her cunt, “Touch me,” she whimpers.

For a moment, Derek had forgotten what he was doing, his hips still and he finally snaps back, his fingers moving to slide over her clit. His other hand moves to get a good grip on the inside of her thigh as he mounts her, hips slamming forward quickly. He turns his lips against her neck, his breath ghosting out over her skin, “Mine,” Derek breathes out, and before he can stop himself, he starts to mark her shoulder.

Cora’s eyes flash when she feels Derek’s teeth and the shift tears throughout her before she can stop it, growling in approval, “That’s right,” she utters, “I’m yours, and you’re mine,” she grunts with the ferocity of his thrusts.

“Yours,” Derek huffs out against her skin, his hand moving up, touching her belly as he feels his own shift coming on, “Cora.” He turns, nipping at her ear, his fingers running down from her clit, curling in to her slick heat as he feels his knot testing her backside and it takes everything he has not to grind it in.

“Come on, Der-bear,” Cora goads him, purposefully clenching around him, “Just do it, shove it in. You can’t give me pups like this, it’ll be okay.”

Derek swallows and shakes his head, “No, I know, but-” he feels weak just listening to her and he gives in despite knowing better. He holds her stomach with one hand, his other fingers inside of her as he pulls her back and starts grinding his knot against her.

Cora relaxes for him and nudges back as well, her body hungry for his knot in any way she can get it, “Yeah, like that,” she breathes out, her instincts driving her to get him inside of her fully.

“Cora,” Derek breathes out and he feels it slide in, his whole body shaking as he shifts finally, come filling her as he drops down against Cora’s back.

Cora lets out a long, drawn out whine and fights against the urge to howl, “Don’t you dare stop touching me,” she tells him when she feels him slump.

“I won’t,” Derek says as he pulls his fingers back up to her clit, his other hand moving up, ghosting over one of her hard nipples as he turns, licking long stripes up her neck.

Cora lolls her head to the side for Derek, her legs shaking when he starts rubbing her clit again, “Faster, Derek,” she complains, writhing beneath him.

Derek leans in, brushing his cheek against her skin as he pulls her back, fingers moving faster, to the point where it’s almost rough, his other hand dropping back down to curl inside her again. His whole body tenses when he breathes her in, his eyes closing as he focuses on finishing her off.

Cora’s chest starts heaving when Derek gets a little rougher, causing her entire body to tingle. It takes a few moments and she’s pretty sure by the time she comes, she’s made enough embarrassing sounds to last her a lifetime, including the shout when she orgasms. But it’s all so good she can’t even be bothered with it, **and** she’s knotted to him… in a way.

Derek carefully lays her back down, his whole body wrapping around her as he presses his lips to the back of her neck, keeping one hand down between her legs and lifting the other to taste her.

Cora’s face heats as she watches Derek, but she pretends like it doesn’t faze her, watching him taste her sex the way he is, “If you wanted to eat my pussy, all you had to do was say so.”

“When I’m not knotted to you,” Derek says as he pulls his fingers back, his hand dropping down to touch her stomach, “One day… maybe soon,” he mumbles as he smooths his hand down over the skin, “When things have settled. I’ll put a pup in you.”

“You’ve been telling me that for years,” Cora’s voice softens, she always turns to mush when he gets like this and starts touching her stomach, talking about pups, “Something always happens, and you never do.”

“You have my word,” Derek says then, looking at her, “If he’s gone for over a year,” he nuzzles her, “I’ll mate you, and breed you.”

“A year,” Cora nods subtly and tries not to get her hopes up, because something almost always does go wrong.

Derek leans into her, pulling her hair back and kissing along the back of her neck, sucking soft flushes into her skin, “I know,” he says, because he can smell how wary she is about it, “If it makes any difference, I want to. I want to… more than anything else.”

Cora’s chest constricts at how stupidly affectionate Derek’s being and she searches his face, gently patting his cheek before kissing him, “I know you do,” she tells him. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are also fics in the [Vault](http://cammerel.tumblr.com/Fic%20Sorter) that I may never post. And I’m even werking on an original werewolf story, so if that sounds enticing to you at all, you can always ask me about it on Tumblr or via e-mail.   
>  -Cammerel


End file.
